Twist of Time and Fate
by Greenliongirl88
Summary: Imagine if another path was created and history was altered. This is an act that angered the Gods of Eos, worrying over the chaos it may cause. Now, Noctuis must remember the original history he forged with his friends and deal with the ones who changed it, but the more he learns the more he wonders if he really needs to change it back and who he really is.
1. Prelude

Author's notes: It's been a while since I published a story and I feel in love with this game and even though it ended the way it did, I would love to see a sequel. So, how would it be possible? I've been playing with a bunch of story lines ranging from Noctuis being reborn or him returning for another reason and even battles in the afterlife (which didn't get too far), then I realized something TIME TRAVEL! What if a major event was changed? At first I was going to have Regis save Luna, but leave Noctuis behind and then I went back to when Noctuis was hurt that caused his trip. So, I am making up a bunch of junk on how magic and time travel works, but I really don't want to deal with a certain character if I can avoid it so . . . yeah. I don't own FF15 or it's characters, only the characters I create. So enjoy or not, it's kinda up to you.

* * *

There was once three sisters, the daughters of the Accursed. Three who were trapped in a frozen slumber because of the powers they inherited from their father and the chaos those gifts caused. One had the gift of munplulation and could bend almost anyone to her will. Another had the gift of probability and could change fate, or at least stack the odds in her favor or against her foes. The youngest could control time. After their father was defeated, the three were awakened from ethreatal sleep. Weak, but alive they began plotting their revenge against the world and Gods.

They tried to wait until the time was right to strike as their powers were slowly restored, but the youngest grew impatient and set forth to change history and get rid of the King of Light who had defeated her father in hopes of restoring him. She choose to assist in a early plan to get rid of the King of Light when he was but a boy. However, as a result of sacrifice of the King of Light in the orginal time line, the Accursed ceased the moment history was changed. Another sister feared the reprocussions of the youngest and pulled the future king from death and hid him far from his home without any memories prior to when history was changed. The three sisters were separated by their own choice, one thinking she had failed, another waiting for opportunity to reveal itself and one banished by her own guilt praying for forgiveness before forsaking her immortality to disappear.

The boy's father was devasted at the lose of his son without even a body to properly bury and put to rest. He was forced to remarry and another son was born, but the younger son was rejected by the crystal of Luis. Many feared the elder son was long since dead and that the line of the Lucii was at an end, but the boy who was lost was instead growning up and forging his own path in life. Fate however always catches up to the Chosen . . .


	2. Mission from the Gods

Ten years later, . . .

Noctis Cullen could remember nothing before he was eight. He had been found by a hunter near Caem, injured though by who or what was anyone's guess. She had taken him to Lestullem in hopes of finding his family, yet not one had reported a missing child, aside from the missing prince and there was no way a child could travel from outside the Crown city to Caem on foot within one night even without the daemons running around after dark.

He had grown up in Lestullem, under the care of Guin, the hunter who had found him and adopted him. After graduating high school, he became hunter and often traveled between Lestullem and Hammerhead; he never gave much thought about the Crown City. It had been ten years since Guin had found him, and he had been out of school about three months. It was a clear night and he was in a haven cleaning up after a long day of hunting when he had an unexpected visitor.

A tall dark haired woman noticing her, he tried to cover himself.

"I'm terribly sorry, Madame" Noctis said. Although he had pants and his tag on, he was embarussed at how scrawny he was and he hadn't gotten the extentive tatooes some hunters had, jut the one on his arm shaped like a sword. "Can I help you?"

"Just seeing you alive and well is enough, my prince." she said. "I am Gentiana, a messanger of the Gods"

"Noctis Cullen." To say he was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Either she was: a) a psychopath that preyed on lonely young hunters, b) an actress from some sort of festival trying out her act or c) an actual messenger.

"So, that is the name of the Lighting Hunter of Lestullam. But your role as prince and future King awaits." she said. Noctis pulled his t-shirt over his head. "when the boy comes, look after him until dawn; he will be the key to your past and will lead you home."

"Lestuellem is on the side of Luis . . ." He blinked and realized she was gone. There really wasn't much use in trying to sleep after that. Part of him wanted to make a run for Hammerhead and see if old Cid would put him in for the night, but the boy Gentiana spoke of worried him. As a hunter, he knew the dangers almost too well; he had three tags from fallen hunters he needed to turn into the head hunter Dave.

Noctis began to hear the growls of a monster and a child screaming. Without thinking twice, he raced out into the night. He found a small boy surrounded by daemons. The boy was dodging them the best he could, but there were too many. Noctis warped struck one that was closing in on the child and warped to a rock.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" yelled Noct. He turned to the boy and whispered "Run."

The boy ran off in the direction of the haven Noctis had been in moments ago, leaving one less thing for him to worry about. He still had the daemons to worry aobut though and they wasted no time in changing their target. Noctis battled them one by one and was able to walk away with some bruised ribs and a scratch on his left arm, but he knew he was lucky; most hunters would've been killed at such a number. He didn't even want to think about what could've happened to the boy had he been a second later.

Noctis returned to his camp. The boy was hiding in the tent and poked his head out just as the hunter entered the safe zone.

"Are you okay, mister?" asked the boy. Now that the campfire illuminated his face, he looked alot like Noctis had at age, aside from the blond hair.

"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." Noct assured him. "My name's Noctis Cullen, by the way."

"Jaden." The boy was staring at the scratch. Noct would've been able to manage the first aid on his own, but Jaden needed reassurance.

"Mind giving me a hand? The first aid kit should be beside my sleeping bag."

Jaden nodded and bought it to him. Noctis let the boy help him wrap his arm, now grateful for the extra set of hands. Noctis gave the boy a cup of noodles and started talking to him.

"So, how did you wind up out here after dark?"

"The Empire attacked our car. They told me to run and well . . . you can guess what happened." answered Jaden.

Noct nodded. "Something like that happened to me when I was your age. Where are you from?"

"Crown City."

"Okay . . . well, I'm sure Cid and Cindy will be happy to let you stay in Hammerhead until your parents can pick you up . . ." he stopped there.

"Yeah! I bet dad will have the whole glaive look everywhere when he finds out what happened." finished Jaden. Noctis smiled. Maybe Jaden had a chance at a normal childhood afterall. "Worse case scenario, I can become an awesome hunter like you."

"What? OKay, well we'll see." Truth was Noct hunted to keep people safe. As thoughtful as it sounded, Jaden becoming a hunter didn't sit right with him. "Off to bed. Even Hunters have to sleep."


End file.
